


Du weißt schon...

by Ganymed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rocket Beans
Genre: Alternative Universe - Harry Potter, Beans in Hogwarts AU, Chaos, Christmas at Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganymed/pseuds/Ganymed
Summary: Hauke kann seinen Mund nicht halten. Chaos bricht aus.Oder: Das Debakel nach dem Weihnachtsball





	Du weißt schon...

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kleine 'Fortsetzung' zum Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts. https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726368  
> Wenn es verwirrend ist zu lesen, habe ich alles erreicht was ich wollte :D

Hauke stand an seinem Tresen und polierte mit einem Stofflappen die Krüge. Es war Freitag Nachmittag und dementsprechend noch wenig los bevor die Bar sich gegen Abend wieder mehr füllen würde. Neben ihn im Waschbecken badeten ein paar weitere Gläser und spülten sich selber, bevor sie zum abtropfen auf das Abtropfgitter schwebten.

Draußen sorgte ein aufkommender Schneesturm dafür, dass die hölzernen Läden der Fenster klapperten, ansonsten war es fast still in der Kneipe, nur aus einem alten Radio tönten kratzig irgendwelche Weihnachtslieder. 

Hauke stellte das letzte Glas zufrieden zurück in das Regal hinter sich, legte den Lappen zur Seite und wollte sich gerade seinem mittaglichem Brezel widmen, da öffnete sich die Tür, ein kalter Windhauch jagte durch die Balken und wehte einen, etwas zerzausten, Professor Bomhoff in die Kneipe.

Hauke seufzte, machte sich auf alles gefasst und bereitete schon einmal ein Butterbier vor.

Wortlos schob er es Nils auf die andere Seite des Tresens, wo sich dieser gerade auf einen Barhocker niedergelassen hatte.

Hauke setzte seinen 'Willst du drüber reden Blick' auf, den er über all die Jahre des Kellnerns perfektioniert hatte.

"Dieser Drecksdepp." Murmelte der junge Professor in seinen Krug und das konnte nur zwei Sachen bedeuten. Entweder es ging um Professor Gardé oder um etwas was Professor Gardé angestellt hatte.

"Erzähl. Was hat er dir schon wieder angetan, dass du so eine Gewitterwolke in meine harmonische Bar bringst?"

Hauke grinste etwas zu spöttisch, war er es schließlich gewöhnt, dass Nils sich regelmäßig über besagten Professor aufregte.

"Er hat ein Foto von uns gemacht."

Hauke sah wie der Krug sich um ein drittel leerte.

"Wer ist 'er' und was für ein Foto?" Er lehnte sich nach vorne, stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände und guckte Nils erwartungsvoll an. An so ein Ratespiel musste man sich als Barkeeper leider gewöhnen.

"Na, Professor Gardé. Beim Weihnachtsball. Du weißt."

Hauke fühlte sich ein wenig schlecht dabei als er anfing an seinem Brezel zu knabbern, aber er nickte Nils zu. "Ja ich erinnere mich, war ja selber da. Du hast doch mit Simon getanzt. Das war unterhaltsam."

Nils ignorierte, dass Hauke mit vollem Mund sprach oder es schien ihn nicht groß zu kümmern. "Ja genau das ist ja das Problem."

"Warte." Ein weiteres Stück Brezel verschwand in seinem Mund. "Was ist jetzt das Problem?"

"Na, Gardé hat ein Foto gemacht. Wie Simon und ich... du weißt schon?"

Das Brezelstück verfing sich in Haukes Hals und er musste herzhaft husten.

"IHR HABT WAS?"

"Zu meiner Verteidigung es fiel viel Wein und... Jetzt tu nicht so überrascht."

"Oh mein Gott Nils. Und Etienne hat davon ein Bild gemacht??" Fragte er etwas entsetzt. Die Geschichte wurde immer spannender und jetzt war er voll Ohr.

"Ja, und jetzt hat er was gegen mich in der Hand! Das ist unmöglich! Er wird mich ein Leben lang damit aufziehen!" 

Haukes Brezel war auf einmal ganz unwichtig geworden. 

"Du musst mit ihm reden. Er kann dich doch mit so etwas nicht bestechen. Das ist illegal."

"Aber..."

Hauke nahm Nils' leeren Krug und füllte ihn erneut auf. 

"Nichts aber, du gehst jetzt zu ihm."

Das würde ein tolles Fest der Gerüchte Küche werden. Hauke hatte ein gefundenes Fressen für Drama und allerlei Klatsch und Tratsch. Plötzlich war er wieder in guter Weihnachtsstimmung. 

-

Das Butterbier brannte immer noch warm in seinem Hals, während die kälte von Außen an seiner Haut zog. 

Die Strecke bis zurück zu Hogwarts war mit Schnee bedeckt und Professor Bomhoff stapfte schlecht gelaunt durch den hohen Matsch. 

Sein Plan: Professor Gardé finden und ihn bedrohen, wenn er nicht das Bild von ihm und Simon löschen würde, würde er ALLEN erzählen, dass sein Patronus eigentlich ein Hamster ist und er unter Höhenangst litt und deswegen nicht mit dem Besen flog.

Das müsste doch eigentlich funktionieren, oder? Es musste, er konnte sich der Pein nicht länger stellen. 

Der junge Professor für Zauberkünste durchschritt das große Tor und machte sich auf in Richtung der Kerker, wo Etienne Gardé sein Büro hatte.  
Als er gerade von einer beweglich Treppe hüpfte, deren letzten Stufen fehlten, hörte er plötzlich ein lautes gequältes Miauen.  
Verdutzt schaute er sich um, konnte jedoch nicht genau ausmachen woher das Geräusch kommen sollte. 

Nils blieb stehen und lauschte. Tatsächlich, er irrte sich nicht, ganz klar, da miaute eine Katze nicht unweit von ihm. 

"Hallo?" Fragte er dämlicher Weise, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass die Katze ihm wohl schlecht antworten würde. 

Von rechts? Nein eher von links? Nils ging um die nächste Ecke, das Miauen wurde lauter und wie aus dem Nichts durchfuhr ihn ein kaltes Gefühl und ein kreischendes Lachen ertönte. Nils zuckte zusammen vor Schreck. 

"PEEVES!!" 

Der Plagegeist türmte sich vor ihn auf und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. 

"Na wen haben wir denn da? Ist das Bomihoff?"

Nils verschränkte seine Arme, er verfluchte den Geist, warum tauchte er auch immer in den ungünstigsten Momenten auf. 

"Auf den Weg zu den Kerkern Professor Bamschroff?" Neckte Peeves ihn und erst jetzt bemerkte er das braune Bündel in der Hand des Geistes. 

"Ist das eine Katze Peeves?!" 

"Ha! Nicht nur eine Katze, sondern die Katze von dem Nichts-Nutz Krätschmer!"

Nils schaute genauer hin. Und tatsächlich, er erkannte Simons Hauskatze wieder. 

"Lass sie sofort los Peeves! Wage es! Ich sage dem Schulleiter Bescheid wenn du sie nicht augenblicklich hergibst!" 

"Ich habe doch gar nichts Böses vor, ich will sie doch nur etwas streicheln! Bonhoffi!" 

Nils seufzte genervt. Wenn er könnte, würde er den Poltergeist aus Hogwarts schmeißen. 

Ein Kieselstein traf seinen Kopf und weitere folgten, während Peeves hämisch kicherte. Schnell schaute Nils sich um, in der Nähe stand eine schwere Steinvase und er streckte seinen Zauberstab nach ihr aus. 

"Accio Vase!" Die Steinvase flog auf ihn zu und in letzter Sekunde feuerte er sie in Richtung des Geistes, der mit Nils gewaltbereitschaft nicht gerechnete hatte, vor Schrecken aufschrie und die Katze fallen ließ. 

Nils gab ein hilfloses, aber umso lautes "AH!" von sich, hechtete nach vorne, landete auf seinen Knien und merkte, dass er ja Zauberer war. "Leviosa!" Die Katze schwebte über ihm, er stand auf und nahm sie sanft in seinen Arm bevor er sie auf den Boden ließ. Hinter ihm zerbrach die Steinvase. 

"Scheißvieh!" Meckerte er es, etwas emotional geladen an. Er dreht sich um "Du natürlich auch!" Doch Peeves war nirgends mehr zu sehen. 

Nils fluchte kurz angebunden, sammelte sich wieder, strich seinen Umhang glatte und seufzte dann. Mit einem Zauberstab Schwung reparierte er die Vase wieder und stellte sie auf ihren ursprünglichen Platz. 

"Gerngeschehen." Richtete er an die Katze und machte sich dann wieder auf seinen eigentlichen Plan fortzusetzen. 

Er hatte gerade ein paar Meter hinter sich gebracht da merkte er wie etwas seine Beine strich. Die Katze schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und machte keine Anstalten sich zu regen. 

"Was denn?" Motzte er sie fast schon an, bevor es ihm Leid tat, er bückte sich und graulte sie hinterm Ohr. 

"Los, geh zu deinem Herrschen, er vermisst dich bestimmt schon."

Die Katze blieb. 

Nils seufzte. 

"Gut, bringen wir dich wieder zu ihm zurück. Sonst erwischt dich Peeves wieder."

-

Ein paar hundert Meter weiter entfernt eilte ein freudiger Hauke durch die Gemäuer der Zaubererschule und war auf den Weg zu dem Büro von Professor Krätschmer. Die ganze Sache mit Nils und ihm, hatte ihn durchaus neugierig gemacht und er wollte etwas Recherche begehen. Er schnaufte bei den vielen Treppen, die hoch zum Turm führten, warum musste Simons Büro auch so hoch oben liegen? Vorbildlich klopfte er an der Tür und wartete. Doch keiner öffnete ihm. Er klopfte erneut und wartete weitere Minuten, jedoch reagierte keiner. 

"Der Professor ist vor einigen Minuten aus seinem Büro gestürmt."

Hauke schaute auf das Porträt neben sich, welches an der Wand rechts von der Tür hing. 

Ein junger, blonder Zauberer in einem Anzug saß auf einem roten Sessel. In seiner einen Hand ein Buch und in der anderen eine Pfeife.  
Er schaute Hauke mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und musterte ihn. 

"Wer sind sie denn? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Hogwarts auch Tellerputzer einstellt."

Hauke schaute an sich runter und wurde an das dreckige Putztuch in seiner Hosentasche erinnert. 

Na, wunderbar. Er ignorierte die Stichelei. "Und wo ist Simon hingegangen?" 

"Woher soll ich das wissen, bin ich sein Butler?" 

"Aber du bist doch seine Türwache?" Hauke verschränkte seine Arme. 

"Das stimmt durchaus."

"Also weißt du wo er ist"

"Ja." Eine kleine Rauchwolke kam aus seiner Pfeife an der er eben gezogen hatte. 

"Und?" 

"Ich werde es dir nicht sagen."

Hauke seufzte. Gott, was hatte sich Simon da nur für ein Bild angeschafft. Das würde ihm auch nicht weiter helfen, also drehte er sich schließlich um und wollte gerade gehen. "Er ist in Richtung Professor Gardé's Büro. Gott, bist du ernüchternd, hätte gehofft wir könnten noch ein wenig diskutieren."

"Vielen Dank!" Bedankte er sich kurz angebunden. "Vielleicht ein anderes Mal."

"Du bist nicht der erste heute, der den Professor sucht. Ich frage mich was er angestellt hat."

Aber da war Hauke auch schon auf den Weg die Treppen nach unten. 

Wenigstens eine positive Sache, er musste nur gerade aus nach unten, dann nach links und dann den Gang entlang... Nein, doch nicht, vielleicht rechts? Es war schon so lange her, dass er seine Zeit in diesem Gebäude als Schüler verbracht hatte, die Orientierung war etwas eingerostet. 

"Entschuldigung." Er fing einen Schüler ab, der gerade an ihm vorbei wollte, um wohl oder übel nach den Weg zu fragen. "Ah Lars, du bist es!" 

Der Vertrauensschüler schaute ihn freudig überrascht an. 

"Was machst du denn hier Hauke!" 

"Das wirst du mir nicht glauben!" 

-

Florentin kam gerade aus dem Unterricht über Muggelkunde, welches er freiwillig gewählt hatte und freute sich über sein bevorstehendes Wochenende. 

Er genoss die Weihnachtsstimmung, die sich so langsam im ganzen Schloss breit machte, je näher die Weihnachtsferien rückten. 

Morgen würde er mit Lars, er konnte es selber kaum fassen, nach Hogsmead essen gehen. So ganz klischeehaft und offiziell. Er hatte ihn nach der ganzen Geschichte mit dem Weihnachtsball endlich nach einem richtigen Date gefragt. Mit Lars auf dem Ball zusammen zu tanzen war eine Sache, mit ihm auszugehen eine ganz andere. 

Florentin hätte vor Glück quiecken können und presste seine Schulbücher fest gegen seine Brust, um nicht noch dämlicher vor sich hinzugrinsen als er es sowieso schon tat, als er um die Ecke ging und Hauke, sowie sein Freund zum Vorschein kamen. 

"Hauke?" Fragte er etwas verdutzt, freute sich jedoch über den Barbesitzer, war dieser doch über die Jahre ein guter Gesprächspartner und Freund bei Problemen geworden. 

"Florentin!" Hauke klopfte ihn begrüßend auf die Schulter, während Lars ihn sanft zu lächelte und Florentin fragte sich ob er die Hand seines Freundes in seine nehmen sollte. Er entschied sich dagegen als dieser fröhlich beging zu reden.

"Du glaubst nicht was Hauke mir gerade erzählt hat!" 

Der Lockenkopf schaute besagten Geschichtenerzähler fragend an. 

"Was denn?" 

Hauke setzte einen zufriedenen Blick auf, den er immer machte wenn er merkte, dass er für seine Geschichten Interessanten fand. 

"Simon und Nils!" Stellte er, wie selbsterklärend in den Raum. 

"Wie? Du meinst Professor Bomhoff und Krätschmer?" Fragte er verwundert nach. "Was ist mit ihnen."

Hauke grinste verschmitzt, während Lars neben ihm etwas kichern musste. 

"Die beiden... Du weißt schon."

"Oh." Stellte Florentin fest, dann fiel ihm wieder ein, wie die beiden Professoren beim Weihnachtsball zusammen getanzt hatten. Obwohl getanzt etwas übertrieben war, mehr betrunken zusammen geschunkelt. 

"Ohhh." Wiederholte er sich, dann etwas verzögert: "Ahh."

Hauke nickte eifrig. "Macht Sinn nicht wahr? Ich hab's geahnt!" 

"Warte sie haben was gemacht?" 

Hauke schaute Florentin vielsagend an. "Na, du weißt schon." Flüsterte er fast schon, dann machte er eine Bewegung mit beiden seiner Hände, indem er seine Faust gegen seine Handfläche stieß. 

Florentin machte ein glucksendes Geräusch. "Bitte was? Ist nicht wahr?!" Jetzt verstand er warum Lars so kichern musste und er stimmte mit ein. 

"Ich kriege 10 Sickel von Katjana!" Stellter er belustigt fest. "Das hätte ich ja nie gedacht!" 

"Woher weißt du das eigentlich?" Fragte Lars Hauke neugierig. 

Dieser wirkte fast schon stolz auf seine neuste Storys, die so gut ankam. "Hat Bomhoff mir höchstpersönlich erzählt! Aber psssst, das habt ihr nicht von mir!" 

Florentin grinste, er musste sich die 10 Sickel holen, die er verdienten. 

-

Etienne Gardé hatte gerade seine letzten Schüler in das Wochenende entlassen und betrat sein Büro. Mit einer lockeren Zauberstabbewegung entflammte er die Kerzen und der Raum erhellte sich in einem warmen orange.

Heute war er zufrieden mit sich selber, er ließ seine Tasche neben dem Schreibtisch nieder und machte es sich auf seinen Sessel gemütlich. 

Der Weihnachtsball hatte sich als sehr amüsant herausgestellt, er hätte niemals gedacht, dass er Professor Bomhoff an so einem wunden Punkt treffen konnte. Fast schon schadensfroh schaute er auf den glorreichen Schnappschuss, den er von den beiden anderen Professoren gemacht hat. Er kicherte etwas. 

Endlich hatte er auch etwas in der Hand gegen den Hausleiter der Ravenclaws. 

Dieser ging ihn schon seit Wochen auf die Nerven, seitdem er heraus gefunden hatte, dass Etiennes Patronus eigentlich ein Hamster war. Dieses Schamgefühl breitete sich immer noch in ihm aus, wenn er nur daran dachte. 

Jetzt war er an der Reihe sich über den anderen lustig zu machen! Aber das konnte warten, noch wollte er das Bild für sich behalten, um Bomhoff zappeln zu lassen.

Erst einmal würde er jedoch etwas zu Mittag essen, sein Magen hatte schon die letzten Schulstunden so gegrummelt. Er wollte gerade aus seinem Büro gehen als die Tür ihm zuvor kam und ein etwas zerzauster Simon Krätschmer plötzlich vor ihm stand. 

"Ähm, guten Abend Professor?" Fragte er etwas verdutzt über den unerwarteten Besuch. 

Professor Krätschmer fuhr sich durch seine wilde Mähne. 

"DU!" 

Etienne hob seine Augenbrauen. 

"Ich?" 

Professor Krätschmer schaut ihn böse und eindringlich an. 

"Ja du! Was fällt dir ein!" 

Unschuldig ob Professor Gardé seine Hände, also wolle er sich verteidigen. 

"Was habe ich denn gemacht?" Er stand total auf dem Schlauch. So wütend hatte er seinen Arbeitskollegen schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. 

"Was fällt dir ein so eine Scheiße über Nils und mich rum zu erzählen."

Etienne fielen viele Sachen ein, die er über Professor Bomhoff erzählt hatte, aber bislang beinhalteten sie nie den Hausleiter der Gryffindors. 

"Ich habe gar nichts erzählt!" 

Simon vor ihm verschränkte seine Arme, seine Nasenflügel bebten fast schon vor Wut. 

"Jetzt versuche dich nicht auch noch so billig raus zureden!" 

Langsam verzweifelte Etienne. "Nein ich habe echt nichts über euch erzählt!" 

"Aha! Und warum denkt dann die halbe Schule, dass Nils und ich.. Der Weihnachtsball..."

Erwartend schaute Professor Gardé seinen Gegenüber an. "Was?" 

Die Wut in Simon's Gesicht wurde durch Verlegenheit überdeckt. 

"Naja, dass Nils und ich... Du weißt schon was!" 

Jetzt musste Etienne lachen. "Du und Nils?" Stellte er amüsiert fest. 

"Was fällt dir ein sowas rum zu erzählen!" 

Der Professor für Zaubertränke versuchte sich zu sammeln. Das Ganze wurde ja immer kurioser. Er unterdrückte ein weiteres Lachen. 

"Tut mir Leid, aber das sind auch Neuigkeiten für mich."

Simon blinzelte etwas verzweifelt. "Aber wer sollte sonst so etwas rum erzählen?" 

Etienne zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich auf jeden Fall nicht!"

Simon erwiderte daraufhin gar nichts mehr, schenkte ihn noch einen finsteren Blick und dreht sich dann auf seinen Absätzen um und verließ aufgeregt das Büro. 

Etienne war immer noch etwas überwältigt von der eben erfahrenden Tatsache. 

Er kramte das Foto aus seiner Schublade und betrachtete es. Hätte er gewusst was nach diesem Schnappschuss noch zwischen den beiden passierte... 

-

Budi wollte nur seine freie Zeit genießen. Er hatte eine anstrengende und laute Woche hinter sich gehabt. Seine Klasse packte gerade ihre Sachen zusammen. Die Truppe junger Schüler waren laut, so wie immer und er versuchte so gut es ging, sie gerade auszublenden, als er plötzlich etwas aufschnappte. Zwei Mädchen unterhielten sich aufgeregt und er hatte doch gerade tatsächlich den Namen einer seiner Kollegen gehört. 

Natürlich, Schüler redeten immer über Lehrer, das war nichts außergewöhnliches, aber irgendwas kam ihm faul vor und so hörte unauffällig näher hin. 

"Ja, wirklich!" Bestätigte das blonde Mädchen. 

"Und das hat dir wer erzählt?" Fragte ihr Gegenüber. Das blonde Mädchen, rollte mit den Augen. "Florentin!" 

Ihre Freundin musste nun kichern. "Und das stimmt? Ernsthaft? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass zwischen den beiden mal was läuft!" 

"Naja, es macht aber rückblickend schon Sinn. Denk mal drüber nach. Bomhoff und Krätschmer waren sich doch schon immer so nah!" 

Das eine Mädchen packte ihr Mäppchen in ihren Rucksack. "Aber dass sie beim Weihnachtsball. Naja du weißt schon..."

Das blonde Mädchen kicherte nun ebenfalls. "Als ob sie zwei frisch verliebte Teenager wären!" 

Professor Budimann's Herz setzte für eine Sekunde aus. Er war für einen Moment etwas erschrocken, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass man solchen Schüler Gossip keinen Glauben schenken sollte. Was sollte an so etwas auch schon wahr sein? Alles nur grober Unfug... ... Oder? 

Immerhin hatte auch er gesehen wie Nils und Simon beim Weihnachtsball miteinander getanzt hatten und diese ganze Spannung zwischen den beiden in letzter Zeit? 

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Ach quatsch. Da war bestimmt nichts Wahres dran. Daniel griff nach seiner Tasche und scheuchte die letzten Schüler aus den Klassenraum. 

Gemütlich schlenderte er in Richtung des Lehrerzimmers als plötzlich ein zerstreuter Nils ihm entgegen kam... auf seinem Arm trug er eine Katze. 

"Nils?" Er blieb stehen und beobachtete halb verwundert, halb belustig den Anblick der sich vor ihm bot.

"Ah, gut das ich dich treffe Budi. Ich war gerade schon bei Simons Büro, aber da ist er nicht. Hast du ihn vielleicht gesehen?" 

Budi schaute zur Katze, dann zu Nils. "Nein, tut mir Leid, hab ihn leider nicht gesehen."

Nils seufzte verzweifelt auf. "Ok, Katze, wie wäre es wenn du dein Herrschen selber suchst! Ich habe nämlich keine Lust mehr dich durch's ganze Gebäude zu schleppen!" 

Die Katze leckte sich an der Pfote und machte keine Anstalten irgendwas zu machen. 

"Warum hast du Simon's Katze?" Fragte Professor Budimann, immer noch etwas verwirrt von der Situation. 

"Lange Geschichte. Aber sie weicht mir auf jeden Fall nicht mehr von der Stelle!" 

Die beiden schauten für ein paar Sekunden auf die Katze, die gerade dabei war sich den Allerwertesten zu putzen. 

"Hast du schon im Lehrerzimmer gesucht?" Fragte Daniel, der Nils helfen wollte. 

"Ja, da ist er auch nicht."

Daniel dachte nach. "Vielleicht ist er ja am großen See?" Nils schaute aus dem nächsten Fenster. "Bei dem Wetter eher unwahrscheinlich."

"Beim Essen?" Auch auf den Vorschlag schüttelte Nils den Kopf. 

"Dann kann ich dir auch nicht weiterhelfen. Tut mir Leid." 

Professor Bomhoff versank sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. 

"Dabei wollte ich eigentlich zu Gardé's Büro." Er lugte zwischen seine Finger hindurch Richtung Katze. "Dann musst du halt mitkommen, verdammt nochmal."

Die Katze hörte auf an ihrem Hinterbein zu lecken und schaute stattdessen Nils an. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

"Ok, ich mach mich dann mal wieder auf den Weg. Danke für deine Hilfe!" Doch bevor Nils, samt Katze, um die nächste Ecke verschwinden konnte, rief Budi ihm hinterher. 

"Ah warte Nils! Ich wollte dich noch was fragen!" 

Der Angesprochene schaute sich zu ihm um. "Ja, was denn?"

Professor Budimann ging ein paar Schritte auf seinen Kollegen und guten Freund zu, unsicher wie er anfangen sollte. 

"Sag mal, wegen dir und Simon? Ist alles in Ordnung?" 

Nils war derjenige, der ihn nun verwirrt anschaute. "Ja, warum?" 

Budi verzog nachdenklich den Mund. "Naja, also, willst du mir vielleicht nicht was erzählen?" 

Das waren eindeutig die falschen Worte, denn Nils schaute nun nicht nur verwirrt sondern auch verängstigt. "Was denn erzählen?" 

"Tut mir Leid, aber, du und Simon...? Hakte er nach. 

"Simon und ich...?"

"Ja, also ist da was zwischen euch?" 

Nils Augen weiteten sich und Budi legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, als wolle er ihn beruhigen. 

"Du musst dir über mich keine Sorgen machen!" Sagte er schnell. "Ich habe nichts dagegen! Ich finde sowas ganz normal!"

Nils schob die Hand seines Freundes von seiner Schulter. 

"Was redest du denn da?" 

"Naja, stimmt es, dass du und Simon... Naja du weißt schon... Habt ihr...Beim Weihnachtsball?" 

Purer Horror machte sich in Nils Gesicht breit. 

"Das hat dir Gardé erzählt, nicht wahr? Dieses miese Schwein!" 

Jetzt schien Nils absolut aufgebracht. "Was hat das mit Etienne zu tun?" Fragte Budi perplex. 

"Ich wusste ja, dass er mich früher oder später mit diesem Foto aufziehen würde! Aber dass er dazu auch noch so eine Lügengeschichte erzählen würde!" 

Jetzt war Budi derjenige, der verwirrt war. 

"Warte was?" 

"Professor Gardé hat ein Foto gemacht von Simon und mir, nach dem Weihnachtsball. Und er wollte mich damit aufziehen!" 

"Und er hat jetzt rum erzählt, dass du und Simon...?" 

"Dieses Arschloch! Wir müssen zu ihm, jetzt sofort!" Nils' Umhang wehte als er sich umdrehte und Richtung Kerker rannte. Budi konnte kaum schnell genug reagieren, holte ihn jedoch bei der nächsten Treppe wieder ein. 

"Also stimmt das nicht, das zwischen Simon und dir was gelaufen ist?" Rief Budi, immer noch etwas verwirrt seinem Freund hinterher. 

"Nein verdammt! Wir hatten nie etwas zusammen!" 

Hinter den beiden rennenden Professoren eilte die Katze ganz unbeirrt hinterher.

-

Eigentlich war ihr nur langweilig gewesen und sie hatte auf ihrer täglichen Tour durch die Gänge, Treppen und Winkel nach einer Ratte eines Schüler gejagt, als Peeves sie entdeckte und ganz andere Pläne mit ihr vor hatte. 

Sie war heilfroh gewesen, dass der junge, gut aussehende Professor Bomhoff sie aus den Fängen des widerlichen Geistes befreit hatte und als Dank wollte sie ihm ihre Zuneigung zeigen. Aber er hatte anscheinend andere Pläne als sie zu streicheln! Dabei konnte man ihr gar nicht widerstehen! Ihr Fell war weicher als jedes andere Katzenfell in ganz Hogwarts!

Dafür sorgte liebevoll ihr Herrschen Simon, der sie schon seit Beginn seiner Zeit als Lehrer bei sich hatte. 

Sie war in Hogwarts groß geworden und wusste alles, jeden Winkel kannte sie. Jedes noch so kleine Geheimnis der Schüler und Lehrer. 

Umso amüsanter betrachtete sie das heutige Debakel welches sich um ihr Herrschen und den bezückenden Professor Bomhoff drehte. 

Mit einem eleganten Sprung folgte sie eben diesem jungen Zauberer und Budi durch die Gänge in Richtung Professor Gardé's Büro. 

Ganz brav sah sie alles mit an. Wie Nils die Tür aufstieß und den Slytherin beim Kragen packte. Wie Budi versuchte sie auseinander zu ziehen und daran scheiterte. 

Sie sah wie Professor Gardé schließlich ein Foto hervor zog und es beiden zeigte. Nils immer noch wütend, Budi etwas aufgewühlt und Professor Gardé selbstsicher und ja... doch etwas belustigt. 

Sie folgte den dreien brav als sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Herrschen machten, natürlich wusste sie wo dieser war, kannte sie ihn nur zu gut und konnte ihn immer und überall aufspüren. 

Schließlich fanden sie sich vor dem Büro des Professors Bomhoff wieder, wo Simon gerade wie wild auf die Tür einklopfte, als er merkte, dass hinter ihm sich nicht nur Nils, sondern auch Etienne, Budi und seine Katze befanden. 

Freudig lächelte er, als er sein geliebtes Haustier sah und nahm sie auf den Arm. 

Von hier oben konnte sie die Diskussion zwischen den vieren noch besser beobachten, bei der aber keiner so richtig gewinnen zu schien. Schließlich zeigte Professor Gardé auch Simon das Foto, was er eben schon den anderen gezeigt hatte. Darauf zu sehen war eine Fensterbank auf der Nils und Simon neben einander saßen. Nils lag mit seinem Kopf in Simon's Schoß und war augenscheinlich am schlafen. Mehr war nämlich nie zwischen den beiden geschehen. Das hätte sie selbstverständlich mitbekommen.

Vielleicht hätte sie ihnen auch erzählen, dass Hauke der Übeltäter des Gerüchtes ist, dass Simon und Nils was ernsthaftes beim Weihnachtsball hatten, aber ihre Genugtuung war zu groß, außerdem würden sie darauf früher oder später auch noch selber kommen. Bis dahin genoss sie die Aufregung um nichts. 

Simon streichelte ihr durch's dichte Winterfell. 

Im großen und ganzen war das ein guter Tag für sie gewesen. Bessere Unterhaltung fand man selten, trotz dass in Hogwarts immer etwas los war, was sie beobachteten konnte. 

Aber für heute war es mehr als genug, und so lag sie schläfrig am Fußende des Bettes ihres Besitzers und beobachtete ihn, wartete bis er sich auch schlafen legen würde. 

Simon schaute verträumt aus dem Fenster, in seinem Koffer vor ihm, klebte ein ganz bestimmtes Foto. 

Ja, sie kannte tatsächlich jedes noch so kleine Geheimnis in Hogwarts und für morgen hatte sie sich vorgenommen noch mehr Geheimnisse ausfindig zu machen. Vielleicht sollte sie Professor Bomhoff nochmal einen Besuch abstatten. 

-

Lars war der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt. Vor ihm war nicht nur die beste Lasagne, die er je gegessen hatte sondern auch Florentin. Dieser blickte beim Essen seines Filets immer wieder zu ihm rüber und jedesmal wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen musste beide unweigerlich lächeln. 

Sie saßen in der kleinen Kneipe von Hauke in Hogsmead und hatten, ja tatsächlich, ihr aller erstes Date. Lars hätte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass Florentin sich endlich mal traute und ihn fragt. Aber auch Wunder konnten geschehen. 

Die ganze Lokalität war weihnachtlich geschmückt und durch den dichten Schneewirbel konnte man draußen die ganzen Lichterketten sehen mit denen die Geschäfte geschmückt waren. 

Florentins Hand legte sich gerade auf die seine, als Lars etwas Sonderbares beobachtete. Die Straße runter kamen die vier Professoren entlang geschritten und waren augenscheinlich auf den Weg zu Haukes Kneipe. 

Lars stupste Florentin an und nickte nach draußen. "Schau mal, was da wohl los ist?" 

Florentin beobachtete ebenfalls wie die Professoren näher kamen und plötzlich die Tür zur Kneipe aufschwang und die vier unter Schneeflocken hinein kamen. 

Professor Bomhoff, sowie Professor Krätschmer sahen alles andere als glücklich aus, Professor Gardé hingegen hatte ein fast schon schelmisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Hinten dran Professor Budimann, der etwas besorgt drein schaute.  
Hauke bemerkte beim kalten Windzug ebenfalls die Neuankömmlinge. 

Lars lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und ließ Lasagne, Lasagne sein. Auch Florentin wollte sich die Szenerie nicht entgehen lassen und drehte sich um.

Professor Bomhoff war der Erste, der auf Hauke zu stampfte und anfing unter gezischten Worten wie wild zu gestikulieren. 

Es war irgendwann ein riesen Chaos, wo jeder versuchte mit jedem zu reden und Lars brauchte lange um herauszufinden worum es überhaupt ging. Als die Worte 'Gerüchte', 'Simon und Nils' und schließlich auch 'Weihnachtsball' fielen wusste auch Florentin worum es ging. Er schaute plötzlich ganz erschrocken zu Lars. 

"Was ist los?" Fragte dieser ganz verwirrt. 

"Oh nein. Du weißt doch was Hauke uns gestern erzählt hat, dass Professor Bomhoff und Krätschmer... Du weißt schon... Ich habe es doch Katjana erzählt. Oh Gott. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie es weiter erzählt!" 

Lars schaute erst verwundert, musste dann aber lachen.

"Das ist nicht lustig Lars!" 

Lars bemerkte wie Hauke zu ihnen rüber schaute, insbesondere zu Florentin, etwas sagen wollte und es dann doch ließ. 

"Ich glaube er hat dich nicht verpetzt."

Ein paar Beschimpfungen fielen noch hinterher, dann verwanden die vier Professoren auch schon wieder so schnell wie sie gekommen waren und hinterließ einen durchwühlten Hauke. Dieser starrte zu den beiden, schüttelte den Kopf und rollte mit den Augen bevor er grinsen musste. 

Florentin stocherte in seinem Essen rum. "Wenn es nur ein Gerücht war, dann muss ich Katjana die 10 Sickel wieder geben."

Lars nahm nun Florentin's Hand richtig in seine. "Keine Sorge, ich lade dich heute ein."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, ich weiß, das war ein Rollercoaster der Missverständnisse. :D


End file.
